


Two Pretty Presents

by jokerswild



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Garters, Grinding, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M, frilly things, name day sex, ot3: bad influences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur gets the surprise of his life when he comes home from work on his name day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of one stray comment I left in the tag of post on tumblr and the ever amazing blogginshield and I started yelling this story at each other through messages and texts. So I wrote it all out and hopefully I did our ideas some justice.

Bofur sighs in relief when he closes the front door of his home behind him, kicking off his boots and dumping his coat on the floor after a long day down in the mines. It was hard work getting precious metals and gems out of the hard rock but well worth it in his opinion, more importantly it was work that he loved to do. That however didn't mean that it wasn't exhausting and more than happy to head home when his shift was over.

Of course he was a little more excited to be home today considering it was his name day and after being nearly pushed out of the door by his two lovers this morning, he was buzzing to see to what they had planned for him. Honestly he was hoping for a night in, just the three of them, and maybe some cake that Bombur had made and maybe a long hot bath with those oils that Nori had brought back for them. That sounded like the perfect way to end his name day even if Fili and Nori insisted that they go out and see their friends and family to really celebrate.

When he isn't immediately met with a hug and a kiss from at least one of his beloveds, or even a shouted hello for that matter, Bofur becomes suspicious. Maybe Fili and Nori planned to stay in tonight by deciding to have the party in their home. It would be the first time the spent a name day at home with their family and friends coming to them but that was only because injuries made it hard to move about.

The miner cautiously calls out for the two of them, listening for any sort of rustling or a reply as he moves out of their front hall and into the kitchen. It was actually nearly spotless and he was both surprised and impressed by that. Nori didn't like doing household chores so if Fili managed to put him to work then they must have something big planned for tonight.

He calls out for them again and is met with more silence as he creeps into the dinning area, looking around and really hoping its not a surprise party or he might jump through the ceiling. There's no one though but there is a beautiful set up of food and candles on the table. It seems to be all of his favorite things and thankfully they all look like they came from Bombur so he doesn't have to worry that maybe their absence is caused by them having to visit Oin. Mahal he loves Fili and Nori to pieces but neither of them can cook to save their lives and finding out one of them accidentally burned themselves wouldn't really be a good start to the night.

“We're in here!” Fili's voice calls out from their bedroom in the back of the house and Bofur is relieved to hear it. The miner sneaks a small taste of the frosting on the large cake in the middle of the table before he goes back to the join them. He's about to open his mouth to thank them both for the dinner as he reaches the door of their bedroom but what actually comes out is a loud gasp, followed by him quickly taking a step back and leaning against the wall next to the door. Bofur had only gotten the briefest of looks but the image of his two lovers laying on the bed with their legs entwined will forever be seared into his mind.

The position itself wasn't unusual but they had been wearing nothing but stockings and the frilliest knickers he had ever seen. He hadn't been able to see who was wearing what but there were definitely a pair of crimson stockings and a pair of purple stockings on their legs. 

“Oh Bofur,” Fili and Nori beckon from the bedroom and oh Mahal does he want to go back in there but all he can manage to do is rub his eyes and steal a glance over his shoulder. Now they were both sitting on their knees near the edge of the bed, giving him curious and slightly worried looks but all he can focus on is all the pretty baubles they're wearing that he hadn't noticed before.

They have jewelry nearly everywhere that he can see, earrings and cuffs around their biceps, long thing chains that hang down to their navels, and gemstones in their hair that matches the colors of their stockings and knickers. He never would have guessed but the crimson on Fili with matching rubies is amazing and just as gorgeous as the purple and amethysts on Nori.

Then he has to sit down because all of the blood has suddenly rushed from his head down to his groin and the room is spinning a little. He decides that he can't look at his two lovers anymore lest they truly steal his breath away and kill him. Of course he wants nothing more to look and touch but he was having a hard time admitting that all of this was real. Even though it was his name day, Fili and Nori shouldn't have gone through with planning and setting up something so extravagant just for him.

He must have been sitting there outside of their room longer than he thought because all of sudden there are two pairs of stocking clad legs standing in front of him. Now that they are so close he can see the lace frills at the top of Fili's stockings and the silk garter belts around his thighs, each decorated with a bow and tiny rubies. Nori has less lace but more leather and tiny amethysts. There are black leather bands with clips that trail up from his stockings to a garter belt around his waist. The nearly sheer purple fabric is decorated with tiny amethysts along the seams and the edges that lay over the knickers.

Bofur follows the lines of the necklace up from there to Nori's chest where he has silver and amethyst rings through his nipples. The loose ends of the thief's hair catch his eyes, because Nori hardly ever wore it down, and so do the tiny amethyst drops expertly woven into it and he follows it all the way up to his lips and eyes. There's a small smug grin on his face that it looks like he's trying to hide in favor of looking a little more worried than he actually is while Fili on the other hand looks genuinely worried.

The miner wanted to tell Fili that really he was fine, he was just a bit flabbergasted that the two lovers he thought could never look more gorgeous than they already did had somehow managed to out do themselves. Even the prince who was always dressing up for special meetings or celebrations or feasts had never looked more beautiful to him.

Though Fili was dressed more or less in an opposite way to Nori. Where Nori's hair was down, Fili's was pulled up in a neat bun with ruby drops woven throughout and long golden earrings hanging from his lobes and small chains that attached the earrings to the cuffs he wore on the shell of his ears. The prince also wore a long necklace that hung down to the knickers but there were two other ones that were shorter than the previous one, keeping attention on his chest. Until at least Bofur noticed the single gold cuff around his strong bicep, the ends carved with the heads of a lion that had somehow become synonymous with the prince.

They were both devastatingly handsome to the point that when Fili asks if he's alright, all Bofur can manage to do is open his mouth a few times uselessly before snapping it shut and trying to swallow around the lump forming in his throat.

“I told you he would be shocked,” Nori boasts as he looks at Fili, “now come on darling, we can't stay out here all night.” The thief says and just like that Bofur is being hauled up by both of his arms and his lips crash against Fili's while Nori slips in behind him. Thankfully kissing Fili, or Nori for that matter, is nearly like second nature to him now and it's easy to do while the thief guides them into the bedroom.

Just as suddenly as he had been pulled up, he's being pushed down again as his legs hit their bed, landing on his back and Nori is quick to crawl up next to him for a kiss of his own. As the thief's talented tongue slides along his own, Fili pulls the hat from his head and hangs it off the closest post of their bed. The the blonde lays along the other side of him and Bofur can feel his heart pounding nearly out his chest and in the moment that he switches from kissing Nori to kissing Fili again, he wonders if they can hear it.

He brings his hand up so that he can cradle the back of Fili's neck, careful of his hair, and fingers the length of earring that's covered in rubies. Bofur's breath catches in his throat when he thinks about how much all of this must have cost the pair of them, and even though the were each independently wealthy and didn't have to worry about the cost of things anymore, it doesn't stop him from being overwhelmed by it all.

When Fili breaks their kiss and gives him a small smile, Bofur is left uselessly opening and closing his mouth again. He wants to tell them both that they look divine and ask how he got so lucky but at the same time tell them that really it was too much for a simple dwarf like him. Really the dinner for his name day would have been just fine and there was no need to go so far out of their way to arrange this just for him. His insisting would fall on deaf ears though as it has multiple times before this when they were trying to spoil him because they love him. 

“He still seems to be in a daze,” Fili purrs as he leans in to kiss at Bofur's neck, making the miner's eyes flutter shut. Nori hums in agreement before taking Bofur's chin between his fingers and turning his face back towards him for another deep kiss, which he happily accepts as his free hands finds its way into the silkiness of Nori's hair.

“That he does,” Nori whispers against Bofur's lips as he pulls back, “I bet if we can get him to come once that might help him.” The thief suddenly gives him a wolfish grin as Fili starts to suck a mark over his racing pulse, dragging a deep groan from his chest.

“But how? There are so many ways to go about it,” Nori muses as he dips his head down to give the other side of Bofur's neck the same treatment. There isn't much that he can do against the onslaught on both sides of his throat, not that he would change a thing in this moment if he could, so he's left to gasp and grasp at his lovers.

“Oh I know," Nori says with sudden inspiration, "what about like this?" He asks as he throws on leg over Bofur's hips so that he's straddling the floundering miner. Fili only lifts his head enough to see what the thief is suggesting before he peppers Bofur's throat and should with more quick kisses.

"Then you can just lay back and enjoy the view," he purrs, placing Bofur's hands on his stocking clad thighs. The miner swallows hard as he moves his hands over the soft purple fabric, watching as Nori's legs spread wider the higher up his hands go until his fingers meet the small patch of skin between the stockings and knickers and the thief is seated fully in his lap. 

"Hmm I'd say he really likes that idea," Nori hums to Fili as he rolls his hips just once over the hard bulge beneath him, earning him a choked off moan from Bofur. The miner gives both of his lovers a sheepish grin and has to bite his lip to keep from whining when Nori does it again. 

“None of that,” Fili whispers against his lips before claiming a relatively chaste kiss to free Bofur's lip from between his teeth, “we both want to hear you.”

“Nori," he grunts, trying to warn the ginger dwarf against moving his hips for a third time. He's been hard since he first saw Fili and Nori on their bed and every moment after that has only turned him on more. Now with Nori grinding above him, looking like sin made flesh, he was embarrassingly close to coming in his trousers. 

"But what about Fili?" Nori muses, halting his movements and seemingly taking some small ounce of pity on him. The thief reaches out to pull Fili to his side from where he'd been laying and happily watching the exchange and the prince goes willingly, fingers dancing just above the waistline of Nori's purple knickers as they share a biting kiss. Bofur's attention is split between their kiss as Nori drags Fili's lower lip between his teeth and what Fili's fingers are doing down below. 

“Maybe you want to feel those stockings against your legs and watch those pretty frills dance as you fuck him on his knees,” Nori suggest, a triumphant grin on his face. The miner has to close his eyes for a moment and breathe to try and keep control of himself, his cock throbbing at the idea. It seems that while Nori had taken some small amount of pity on him by sitting still, he wasn't about to let Bofur completely off the hook.

“Or maybe you want to feel the stockings around your hips instead, and make a mess of Fili's pretty hair do. Of course you could always just throw one or maybe even both of his legs over your shoulders too, get in nice and deep and listen to him sing in that way we love,” Nori purrs. Bofur snaps his eyes open then, the images getting to be too much but then reality is hardly better for his stamina. The thief is watching him like a hawk as he trails his fingers down Fili's spine, the prince arching into the touch like an over-sized house cat, until he gets to the waistline of the panties and slips his hand inside.

Bofur can see his hand moving, kneading the flesh underneath it and can only watch as Fili mewls and leans up silently begging for a kiss from Nori. The thief obliges and gives a groan of his own when the prince's hand barely ghosts over the growing bulge in his own smalls.

“I bet we wouldn't even have to take them off,” Nori breathes as he removes his hand from the inside of Fili's smalls, the prince giving him a quiet whine of disapproval, “Just push them aside a little and you're home free.” His hand slips between the globes of Fili's arse and the prince hums his approval as he nuzzles into Nori's neck. From there its a little hard for Bofur to see but he knows how to make the blonde make those same little whimpering sounds in the back of his throat and he can't stop himself from grinding up to seek friction against Nori's arse.

“Oh look I was right,” Nori boasts as Fili groans and lets his head fall back, the light catching all the small rubies in his hair as he moves. It doesn't take a genius to guess what Nori's doing when he can see the thief's arm flexing and his wrist moving. Nori does look a little perplexed though as to where he wants his eyes to be, on Fili's face as he pushes his fingers in and out of him or on Bofur as they tease him.

“Nori,” Bofur manages to get out in a whisper, using the grip he has on the thief to help him roll his hips up looking for more friction against his aching cock. Nori grins like a champion before he starts to swivel his hips in time with Bofur's thrusts, making the miner call out as his fingers dig into his legs.

Bofur lets out a long string of curses as he gets closer and he can only watch as Fili grudgingly pulls away from Nori and his talented fingers to kiss and swallow all the sounds that Bofur is making. The miner makes all sorts of high pitched whining and whimpering noises that Fili is happy to muffle with tongue and lips. Their kiss is messy and desperate as Nori brings Bofur closer and closer to the edge and it's some kind of miracle that he's aware enough to be careful of Fili's hair when he brings a hand up to cup the back of his neck again. The younger dwarf hasn't given him any indication that he was going to pull away any time soon but Bofur has an overwhelming need to be kissed right now and he's not about to let Fili's lips get away from him.

Bofur keeps Fili close even when he has to break their kiss to breathe the prince's lips brush against his and the miner is only vaguely aware that something is being said to him but between grinding on him and his harsh panting he can make out the exact words, but they sound encouraging. He thanks Fili for whatever he's said by sucking on the tip of his tongue before plunging his own into the prince's waiting mouth.

A hand interlaces with the one he's got on Nori's thigh while a different one sneaks under his tunic and Fili's thick calloused finger starts to trace around the edge of one of his nipples. The touch is feather light and not nearly enough but the prince seems to take a great deal of entertainment out of keeping the touch that way and watching Bofur squirm to try and get more contact. All the miner can do is growl his frustration and nip at Fili's lower lip in retaliation.

The younger dwarf lets out a breathy chuckle before he pinches Bofur's nipple between his forefinger and thumb hard just as Nori gives a few quick buck of his hips and that's all it takes. The miner is coming fast and hard in his trousers, grip tightening on both of his lovers, back arching off of their bed as a shout reverberates off the walls. The two other dwarves turn gentle in their ministrations, helping Bofur ride out the waves of his orgasm before he's reaching to grab Nori's hips when it becomes too much.

All he can manage to do for long moments is lay boneless on their bed, gasping for breath and feeling warm all over. Particularly in his cheeks and in his pants. He doesn't even realize that his eyes have closed until a pair of lips press gently against his own and it startles him out of his haze.

“You can't sleep yet,” Fili chuckles from where he's stretched out along Bofur's side. Nori is still sitting on top of him, flushed red and giving his cock a quick squeeze before grinning at the miner. The barely there material of his knickers isn't enough to contain him and it makes Bofur's mouth water for a quick taste of him.

“Aye, we're hardly finished with you yet,” the thief adds, smiling like the cat who got the cream as he lays on top of Bofur, resting his chin in the middle of the miner's chest. It doesn't make it any easier for him to catch his breath while also squishing the mess in his pants a little uncomfortably but he's not sure he can manage to move Nori off of him at the moment.

“After all the trouble ye went through to set this up, I'd hope there's more,” he replies cheekily. Both Fili and Nori roll their eyes at him but neither seem willing to go into just what they had to do to prepare for tonight. At least now that he was more relaxed his wits seemed to be returning though truthfully he was still in awe of just how exquisite his beloveds are.

“I think I liked him better when all he could manage was our names,” Fili scoffs, fighting back a grin. Nori laughs and pulls the younger dwarf in for quick kiss and Bofur finally notices that Fili's hair is tied up with a ribbon that matches his stockings. Over all it's just a little detail but it does give him a good idea of how much planning and work his lovers did to make all of this possible for him and he's not sure he could ever repay them for tonight.

They put so much effort into getting ready tonight it was almost a shame that no one else would get see just how Fili's hair shined like gold in the candle light or how even the tiniest move from either of them made it look like they were gleaming with all of the baubles they were wearing. Almost.

Bofur carefully thumbs over a larger ruby bead that caps the end of one of Fili's courting braids, thinking that the silver work looked a lot like Dis' but he decides to save that question for later. Instead he turns his attention to Nori who is watching him with grey eyes that don't miss a single detail. He cards a careful hand through the thief's hair, rubbing at the base of his neck in the way he loves, and enjoys the way his hair feels between his fingers. It may seem like such a simple hair style to anyone else but Bofur and Fili know that Nori hardly ever takes his hair out of its typical three peaks so this is a treat for both of them.

“Ye both shine brighter than all of the starts on the darkest night,” he tells them both suddenly. Both Fili and Nori blush at the compliment though Fili is a few shades of pink darker.

“Already singing our praises and we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet,” Nori says instead of a thank you. He's never been good with accepting heartfelt compliments from either of the other two dwarves but he is getting better. Besides for Bofur its more than enough that he got to make the thief blush.

“Just imagine all the cheesy things he'll say later,” Fili snorts. Bofur just rolls his eyes at the pair of them, already composing sonnets for them both and deciding since they want to be brats they don't get to hear them.

“Oh he won't be saying anything by the time we're done with him babe,” Nori tells Fili. They both look at him then and suddenly he feels like a small mouse being hunted by two very large cats.

“Well does the good stuff involve getting me out o'these dirty clothes?” Bofur asks, his face pinching in disgust as Nori shifts and he's reminded of the sticky mess in his trousers that still needs to be dealt with.

“Well I suppose we could work that in,” Nori hums like he'd never actually thought about getting Bofur out of his clothes before this moment.

“Aye well that would be mighty kind of ye if ye could. Might make some other things easier as well,” Bofur suggests with a waggle of his brows. Both of the other dwarves laugh at him from their bellies before Nori is smoothly pushing himself off the bed, coming to stand between Bofur's knees.

“You're going to need to stand up too if you want your clothes off,” Fili hums as he plays with the ties on his tunic. The miner regards him for a second before lifting both arms in the air and looking between the two of them.

“Gonna need some help after that,” he says, trying to look as pitiful as possible. Fili gives him an over exaggerated sigh before he stands up next to Nori but the thief grabs him around his middle and pulls the prince to him before Fili can even think about helping Bofur up

“Oh I don't think so,” Nori grins wickedly over Fili's shoulder, “We helped you up once, if you want to join us you're going to have to figure out how to get over here yourself.” And with that Nori is backing them up until he hits the wall behind him. His grey eyes never leave Bofur as he ducks his head down to kiss at Fili's neck while long, clever fingers follow the longest necklace the prince is wearing to the frills of his knickers.

Bofur is tempted to just leap the small distance in a single bound to join them but he's also curious about how far Nori will go to get him to move. So he gives in to both by only sitting up enough that he can lean back on the palms of his hands. The thief's smile only widens though and Bofur knows he's been out maneuver even before Nori's hand goes into Fili's smalls, grabbing and stroking the prince's cock as he bites down on the younger dwarf's shoulder making him cry out and shudder against him.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out weeks ago but damn if this chapter didn't fight me. So here it is finally and with some luck the last chapter will be up in a few days!

The miner almost launches himself at the pair he manages to summon the will power to stay sitting on the edge of the bed. Though he does shift so that he can rest his elbows on his knees. Nori seems unhappy with the small change, a slight quirk of one of his braided brows giving him away. As it always is with the thief though he seems to have a backup plan.

Bofur watches as Nori uses his other hand to take Fili's chin and guide his head to the side for a deep kiss. The prince moans into Nori's mouth, though he's hardly idle. One of his hands goes up fist into the silky hair at the nape of Nori's neck and gives it a tug. Nori groans low in his throat and twists his wrist around the head, which makes Fili whine in turn. Bofur has to bite his lip again to keep quiet and to try not give away how much he wants to join them. Yet it's impossible to keep his eyes off the way the strong muscles in Fili's stomach flex as he bucks into Nori's fist.

It takes every last ounce of his natural dwarven stubborness for Bofur to stay on the bed. Watching both of them together and hearing them already has him twitching and hardening in his pants again. It's not quite enough to get him to stand up and Nori seems to have taken notice. He nips at Fili's lower lip and watches the miner out of the corner of his eye.

This isn't their first time together though so he knows how to push all Bofur's buttons. A triumphant grin curves his lips as he puts both of his hands on Fili's hips. Which the prince objects to before he's turned around and Nori's hands are on his arse. Bofur can't help but stare as the thief's nimble fingers play with the ruffles on the back of Fili's knickers.

Nori watches him over the prince's shoulder, grey eyes calculating. He encourages Fili to rut against his hip by kneading the mounds of flesh under his palms. Even from the bed Bofur can hear the little mewling sounds Fili is making. He seems to caught between pushing back into Nori's talented hands or seeking more friction against his hip. The younger dwarf lifts his head from Nori's shoulder, a few strands of blonde hair falling loose. Though when Bofur thinks he'll go in for more kisses, Fili looks at him over his shoulder.

Now he's pinned by Nori's mischievous gaze and Fili's that is smug and full of promise, even just out of the corner of his eyes. He knows that he should just give in now and get up to join them. He's just as stubborn as either of them though and he's enjoying their little game.

So instead he leans back on one hand and uses the other to undo the ties of his trousers. He bites his lower lip as he reaches in and gives his aching cock a squeeze. Bofur grunts and closes his eyes at the small amount of relief he gets. Though it's not enough but the twin groans that he hears from the other side of the room make up for that.

The first thing he notices when he opens his eyes again is Fili nuzzling into the crook of Nori’s throat. The ginger dwarf plays with the waist line of his knickers, running just the tip of his fingers under the silky fabric. He gives Bofur a wolfish grin when their eyes meet and Bofur knows that he had been waiting for that moment to strike.

Bofur knows he’s done for when Nori hooks his thumbs inside of the scarlet knickers. He pushes the them down until they rest just below the curve of Fili’s arse. Then he spreads Fili wide so that Bofur can watch as a single finger pushes into the prince’s hole. All three dwarves make appreciative sounds as Nori teases Fili with shallow thrusts. It’s hardly a fair move and if Bofur were more committed to drawing things out he might say so. As it is though he doesn’t care anymore. His two lovers were always going to win their game anyway and later he’ll be proud he even made it this far.

Right now though all he can do is bound across the room in a few strides and press himself against Fili almost from head to toe.

"Fucking finally," Fili huffs. Then he reaches back to tangle his fingers in Bofur’s messy braids so he can pull him forward into a heated kiss. Bofur hears Nori's quiet snickering as his tongue slides along Fili’s. Most likely because he's won their game as he knew he would. It hardly matters when the miner reaches between the two other dwarves and gives one of the rings through Nori’s nipple a sharp twist. Effectively cutting off the snickering with deep groan from the thief.

"Durin’s beard why do you still have clothes on?" Fili asks when he pulls away to breathe. In an instant Bofur is pulling his tunic off over his head and tossing it somewhere behind him. The blonde makes an appreciative noise that could be a purr when Bofur presses his bare chest to Fili's back. He wraps his arms around the younger dwarf, fingers running along the gold chain from chest to hips.

"These too," Nori says while he uses his free hand to trace the outline of Bofur’s cock through his smalls. The other is still inside Fili, thrusting in and out as slow as he can manage. Which is quickly turning the prince into a writhing, whimpering mess.

"Should have taken those off first since they’re dirty," Fili adds over Bofur’s quiet whimper. "Then we can get to the best part." Then the blonde pushes his arse back against Bofur. Which traps Nori’s hands between them, though it doesn't stop the thief from teasing them both.

"Not yet," Bofur breathes against the skin of Fili’s shoulder. He then moves just half a step away from the delicious pressure of both of his lovers. He pulls Nori hands out and off of Fili as well, making the youngest dwarf whine in a way they call his spoiled princeling whine.

"Patience," Bofur chuckles while he nips over the red mark on Fili’s shoulder that Nori’s teeth left. The blonde full on pouts even sticking out his bottom lip. Bofur and Nori both laugh at his antics and both press a kiss into Fili's skin.

Nori and Fili stop what they're doing when they see Bofur sinking to his knees. The miner smirks up at them and pulls the red knickers back up to cover Fili’s arse again. Even though all three of them would rather he not. Its Nori’s fault though for putting an image in his mind that he now needed to go through with. Though it’s not exactly what Nori had said.

Besides he hasn’t had much time to appreciate the beautiful stockings and knickers both of them wearing. So with one last look up at each of them he levels his eyes with the lacy frills of Fili’s knickers. He runs a gentle hand up the smooth fabric and watches the way the fall back down. Then smooths out the frills before running his hands down the back of the prince’s legs, the stockings soft and smooth under his palms. On the trip up he pushes on the back of one Fili’s knees until the younger dwarf bends it. Bofur then lifts Fili's leg up towards Nori’s hips as high as he can go. The thief grins as he figures out what Bofur is doing and helps by holding Fili’s leg up so the miner has both hands free.

Fili remains a little confused, or Nori is distracting him, until he uses a thumb to move the panties aside. He kisses the newly revealed skin as a sort of apology for leaving the knickers on instead of taking them off completely.

"Oh fuck," the prince groans with a shudder when he puts the pieces together. Both Bofur and Nori snicker but the thief stops in an instant when Fili nips at his kiss swollen lips. Nori retaliates by pulling him into a searing kiss. Bofur pays them no mind, choosing to watch the furl of muscle as he teases it with just the pad of a finger. Fili gives a needy whine that is muffled by Nori’s mouth. The blonde then tries to push back onto the finger, trying to get inside of him.

Bofur remembers Fili’s too light touches earlier and decides a little pay back might be in order. So he denies the younger dwarf as he traces his finger around Fili's hole, making him twitch. The prince’s hips continue to buck back and Bofur sees his head fall back with a frustrated whine. He continues to tease a few moments longer until he decides that between himself and Nori, Fili has had enough teasing for now. So Bofur presses another kiss to the perfect curve of Fili’s arse before biting it which stills the prince in an instance.

Then before Fili can think about what’s happening, Bofur presses his face into the cleft of his arse and runs the flat of his tongue over his fluttering hole. The prince shouts and tucks his head back into the crook of Nori’s neck before reaching back to help hold himself wider for Bofur.

The miner smiles, flicking the tip of his tongue over his hole a few times before pushing just the tip in. He keeps himself quiet so that he can drink in all the noises Fili makes. Then he pulls away just enough to watch as he pushes a single finger inside the prince and moans at the sight.

“Yer...,” Bofur breathes as his finger meets a slick and an easy entrance into Fili’s body. So easy in fact that he adds a second with out hesitation and is tempted to add a third right away when it goes in with no resistance.

“Aye, both of us are,” Fili purrs as he looks down at the miner over his shoulder. Nori hums in agreement as well and looks over the younger dwarf's shoulder too. He watches as Fili pushes himself back onto the fingers inside of him, looking for more.

“Should've seen him earlier Bo. Had him sitting in my lap with just our stockings on, and he was riding my fingers like he was born for it,” Nori murmurs. Even from the floor Bofur can hear the smug smile in his voice. “Came all over my stomach too but he looked so pretty on his knees between my legs cleaning it all up.” Bofur looks up then to see Fili looking down at him, cheeks growing pinker as Nori recounts what they did. There also a hint of pride in those blue eyes that makes Bofur's pants tighten.

“I bet it was quite a sight,” Bofur says like he’s been punched in the gut. He'd had no idea that they had prepared each other while he had been at work. Though imagining them both on the bed in just their stockings was making it hard to stay on his knees.

“You should leave the stories for later. Put that mouth to better use,” Fili grunts. All the while he fucks himself back on Bofur's fingers faster and faster.

 

“You're awfully demanding,” Nori chides. “It's Bofur's name day, maybe he wants me to suck him off instead?” With that Bofur can feel both of their gazes looking down on him as he leans in to tease the muscle around his fingers with his tongue. He waits for the inevitable shudder and strangled gasp from Fili before he leans back enough to shrug them.

“'M a little busy at the moment,” he replies nonchalantly. Then he moves back in to fuck Fili with his tongue and rubs his fingers along his inner walls. The prince curses reverberate off the walls and straight to Bofur's cock. Nori nods in response and continues to hold the prince's leg up as he slides down his body. He also holds Fili's gaze during his decent and while he hooks the younger dwarf's leg over his shoulder.

Bofur peers around Fili to watch the ginger dwarf as he mouths along the prince's length through his knickers. Fili leans forward against the wall, supporting himself on his forearm as the other hand reaches back to get Bofur's attention to where he wants it. The miner laughs and goes back to where he's directed. He uses the combination of his tongue and fingers to help drive Fili closer to his peak. He listens close and relishes the panting whines and whimpers he makes for them. Bofur also enjoys he way the prince's thigh muscles tense and release as he runs a hand along the inner seam of a stocking.

Bofur is so engrossed in making Fili come that he doesn't notice Nori reaching through the prince's legs to further undo the ties of his trousers. It's not until the other dwarf presses the heel of his palm against his hard cock and a low moan rumbles in his chest that he notices. In an instant Bofur wants to take back his words and have Nori's warm and incredibly talented mouth on him instead. He decides to let Fili continue enjoying it instead. Though he's more determined to bring his youngest lover off sooner rather than later.

“Oh-ah!” Fili gasps. Bofur tries not to chuckle as he replaces his fingers with his tongue, fucking the younger dwarf with it. Fili only makes a noise like that when he's not sure who's name he should be calling out. Which for Bofur is incredibly endearing, though Nori doesn't bother hiding his laugh.

Bofur reaches between Fili's legs and tugs on one of Nori's nipple rings to silence him. The thief still has his hand on Bofur's length though so he's quick to respond with with a strong squeeze that makes his hips buck. The miner pulls away so he can give Nori a quick playful glare around the prince before Fili is urging him back to his empty hole. Which Bofur is happy to fill with two fingers and his tongue.

Fili can only writhe between the two older dwarves as their fingers and mouths continue to drive him higher. As they do he loses himself more and more to their touches. The blonde fucks himself back on Bofur's fingers and tongue then forward against the feel of Nori's tongue on his cock. Fili's panting becomes harsher and the grip in Bofur's hair becomes tighter as the start working him faster. They both then focus on the spots they know will make his knees buckle.

"O-oh fuck!" Fili gasps and bucks his hips back onto Bofur’s fingers as he comes in his knickers. Both Nori and Bofur are quick to stand to help support his weight as Fili goes boneless between them. He’s an armful of content prince for both of the other dwarves but they don't mind as they kiss his shoulders and neck.

“Now you're dirty too,” Nori teases. He presses a hand against the large wet spot on the front of Fili's knickers before the prince bats it away.

“Let me help with that,” the ginger dwarf purrs. He makes his way back down Fili's body, catching both of his lovers attentions. “Well that's just not going to do,” he chides with a click of his tongue. Bofur presses his lips against Fili's shoulder as he watches Nori think. The thief looks like he has a plethora of options before him and is considering which would be the best one. Bofur would scoff but he's curious to what Nori plans to do. So he rests his head against Fili's, feeling the long gold earring against his cheek.

“Might have to take the stockings off too,” Nori muses after he slips the soiled clothing down over the garters. For as careful as he was some of Fili's seed still manages to smear on the inside of one of the stockings. Both of the other dwarves express their disappointment with pouty faces and disappointed groans. Nori's mouth twitches with the beginnings of a smile but he is quick to suppress it.

“I guess we could just clean it up,” the thief is quick to suggest. Then he inclines his head so that he can lick the mess from the inside of Fili's stocking clad leg. Two long moans resonate around the room and Nori pulls away with a smug grin. He then takes just the head of the prince's softening length into his mouth to clean away any remaining seed. Just to be thorough of course.

“Nori!” comes Fili's sharp gasp. The blonde's fingers dig into his shoulders and the thief is quick to put his hands of Fili's thighs to help steady him. Bofur wraps his arms more around the prince's stomach, to help as well. Though it's kind of an excuse to trail his fingers over the well defined muscles and gold necklace.

“There we go,” Nori hums, pulling away from Fili with a pop. The prince gives a grateful sigh and gives Nori a quick peck on the cheek as the thief leans in to give Bofur a deep kiss. His moan comes straight from his gut as he tastes Fili on Nori's talented tongue when it slides against his. Bofur chases more of the flavor along with the thief's own as they mingle together.  
There's only time for a quick a breath between the thief ending their kiss and Fili taking his place. Though the kiss between the miner and the prince is much more languid. Even with Bofur seeking friction out against the curve of Fili's arse.

“You still have your trousers on,” Fili points out as he turns to face Bofur.

“Aye, cause ye haven't helped take 'em off yet,” he replies with a growl. All while the prince slides his hand between the loose front of his trousers and his smalls. Fili strokes his hand along Bofur's length while he presses teasing kisses to the corners of the miner's lips.

“Maybe Nori can help you,” Fili suggests and moves off to the side a little so that the thief can take his place. Bofur can only watch as Fili heads back over to the bed before Nori demands his attention with nips along his jawline. He indulges the other dwarf with a kiss that they both moan into. Bofur then slips one of his hands into Nori's hair and the other goes down to play with the thin fabric of his knickers. While he's careful of the jewels in the thief's hair, he grips a small handful and uses it to tilt Nori's head back.

Their kiss turns desperate as Nori slots their hips together just right for them to get blessed friction on their aching cocks as they grind together. They alternate between biting at the others kiss swollen lips and licking into the others mouths while Nori completely undoes the ties for Bofur's trousers.

Then there's a third hand on him, helping both of Nori's push his trousers and smalls down until he can kick them off. Once he's as bare as the day he was born, Fili presses a warm and wet cloth to his groin.

"You know what I did to get Nori ready?” Fili hums in his ear and wipes away the mess from earlier. “Used my fingers and told him how you would fuck him down in a quiet corner of the mines since he threatened to leave to find you.” Both of the older dwarves moan into their kiss and Fili chuckles behind them.

“Couldn't wait? Needed me that bad?” Bofur asks amused, breaking the kiss and leaning down to suck a mark onto the thief's neck.

“That damn kid is a huge tease,” Nori growls.

“Don't know where he coulda learned tha',” Bofur says almost containing the urge to roll his eyes. It hadn't taken long in their relationship for them to figure out that Fili was a quick learner. They also learned that the prince had no problem using their own tricks against them.

“You probably, the horrible influence you are,” Nori quips. Bofur retaliates by sinking his teeth into the flesh of the thief's shoulder, cutting off any more snark. Nori shudders and digs his fingers into the miner's hips when he pulls back to admire the mark he left.

“I told him you would fuck him against a wall,” Fili informs him all while kisses over the rise and falls of Bofur's spine. The miner hums in thought as he moves over to the other side of Nori's neck to leave a matching mark. The thief all out whines when Bofur grabs his hips and holds him just far enough away that he can't grind against him.

“Is tha' what ye want Nori? For me to fuck ye against the wall?” Bofur growls against the purpling skin of Nori's throat.

“Yes,” the thief hisses and that's all it takes for Bofur to jump into action. He uses the hold he has on Nori's hips to push him back against the wall, claiming his mouth in a biting kiss as he does. Fili isn't far behind them, moving around Bofur so that he can lean his shoulder against the wall next to Nori. From there he's happy to watch as Bofur plunders Nori's mouth while the ginger dwarf wraps his arms around the back of Bofur's neck.

He keeps Nori pressed tight against the wall and pushes a thigh between Nori's to give him something better to rut against. The other dwarf does just that and moans into his mouth. The miner can feel the silky material of the knickers against his thigh. Though he is more keen to feeling the stockings around his waist. So he has to break their kiss so he can unbuckle the straps that go from the garter around Nori's waist, over his knickers, and down to the stockings.

“I'll get this one,” Fili volunteers in a casual tone. Then he leans over to undo the clip on the stocking on his side and watches as Bofur does the same on the other. Bofur then backs up just a bit so he can slide the garment down Nori's long legs, all while he sucks a mark onto the thief's hip.

While Bofur is busy doing that Nori reaches out and cups the back of Fili's neck and drags the prince close enough that he can get a kiss. Fili is happy to give as good as he gets from the kiss. He's also happy to muffle the ginger dwarf's keening whine as he toys with one of Nori's nipple piercings. Though there isn't a reason why they all can't be as loud as they possible can.

“You're finally gonna get fucked by our Bo, Nori. Nice and hard, right into the wall like I said,” Fili purrs against his lips. The thief gives and appreciative moan before he's licking his way back into Fili's mouth.

When Bofur stands again he watches the two other dwarves for just a moment. He admires his two lovers together, all the ways they're alike and all the ways they're not. Then Fili makes Nori's hips buck with twist of a nipple ring and Bofur's cock throbs at the sound. So he decides that he can admire them more later and slides his hands under Nori's arse to lift him up enough that he can wrap his legs around Bofur's waist. All the while Nori keeps Fili close to them by wrapping an arm around the back of his neck.

“You're going to need this,” Fili tells them. He holds up a small, and familiar, vial he had retrieved when he grabbed the cloth. The two older dwarves watch with rapt attention as he uncorks it with his teeth and pours some of the sweet smelling oil into his hand. He doesn't bother to close it before he's reaching underneath Nori's legs to wrap his hand around Bofur's hard cock. Fili then gives the miner's length a few strokes to spread the slippery liquid. Only after he makes sure to spread more over Nori's hole does he put the cork back in, though the vial stays in one of his hands.

Bofur's moan rumbles in his chest and he gives an involuntary buck into Fili's hand. The prince smiles and is then gracious enough to line Bofur up with Nori's hole. They both gasp and groan as Bofur enters the thief. Bofur pushes in slow with low grunt and Nori's hiss fades into a high pitched keening as he's filled. The miner keeps himself by pressing his lips against Nori's pounding pulse. This way he's able to hear even the quietest noises the ginger dwarf makes.

“Mahal, just move already!” Nori growls at Bofur between panting breaths the moment that he's fully sheathed inside of him. Bofur gives an airy chuckle while Fili snorts and drags his thumb over Nori's pierced nipple. Bofur has no qualms with starting an easy rhythm in and out of the thief's body though. He has been looking forward to being inside either of his loves with their legs wrapped around him since Nori suggested it. So he gives a few shallow thrusts, trying to be careful and not hurt Nori who hasn't had any fingers in him. The thief isn't having it though and uses the hold he has on the other two dwarves to lift himself up and falls further down onto Bofur's length. Both of the older dwarves moan long and loud but even with his lust addled mind, the miner takes the hint. So he gives Nori the full and hard thrusts that he's looking for.

“Feels so good doesn't it Nori?” Fili purrs in ginger's ear. Nori only grunts in response between panting breaths and tightens his hold on his lovers. “You like that don't you? Bofur's strong arms holding you up, pressing you against the wall-” The prince trails off. He reaches underneath Nori and uses a finger to tease around Nori's hole as Bofur pound into him.

“Yes,” Nori hisses, arms flexing as he uses his hold to help bounce himself of Bofur's cock.

“Maybe one day we'll have to go down to the mines and show Bofur which of my ideas made you come so hard earlier,” he suggests. Nori whines and bites his lip but its released when Bofur comes up to claim his mouth in a searing kiss. It wasn't something they could do often, only a few times so far, but they all enjoyed the thrill of fucking just out of sight of others.

“Fuck, Bofur, fuck,” Nori curses as the miner starts thrusting faster. Even though Fili's words were directed towards Nori, they had effected Bofur as well and the prince knew it. He has the same kind of smug smile that Nori gets when he's realized just how much his words got to the other two dwarves.

“I bet he'd love for us to come visit him at lunch wearing our stockings and knickers under our clothes,” Fili suggests. The prince grins and watches as Bofur groans into Nori's awaiting mouth. The idea of them wearing their frilly things again and in public under their regular clothing was almost too much. So the miner grips the mounds of flesh under his hands hard enough to leave bruises as he fucks Nori harder.

“Bo!” Nori pants and his eyes screw shut. The miner starts to suck another new mark into the skin of Nori's throat as Fili sinks his teeth into his shoulder. The thief keens loud and long and comes hard all over his own stomach and Bofur's. The miner isn't far behind him, thrusting a few more times into Nori's pliant body before he's coming as well.

For a few minutes he keeps his face against Nori's throat, feeling his racing pulse under his lips. They're both panting like they've run a marathon and Bofur tries to take a few deep breaths. He notices the familiar scent of the shampoo that he favored clinging to Nori's long hair. Not only had they dressed up for him, they also made sure to use his favorite scents as well. Bofur grins against Nori's throat, wondering what he ever did to deserve the both of them.

Once it feels like his heart isn't going to pound out of his chest, he kisses up Nori's neck and along his jaw until he reaches his mouth. This kiss is no doubt the gentlest they've shared so far today though Bofur would hardly mind to have more.

They haven't forgotten about their youngest lover though, who still stands next to them. So as soon as they've had their temporary fill of each others lips, Bofur turns to the prince and kisses him as well. Just as he had with Nori, Bofur tries to pour as much love and appreciation as he can into their kiss. Trying hard to convey his feelings where words would fail him. He loves them both from the bottom of his soul and he couldn't have wished for a better name day.

“So what are we gonna do for my next name day?” Bofur asks and both of the other dwarves chuckle. Fili rolls his eyes before he goes over to set the vial down next to the bed and flops down onto the mattress.

“We haven't even finished with this year's yet,” Nori purrs as he is set back down on the ground. Bofur raises a brow at the thief who only smiles at him in turn before going to join Fili on the bed. The blonde is happy to accept a sated Nori into his arms as the other dwarf stretches out along side him.

“Ye both are gonna kill me,” Bofur groans. “What else could ye have planned?” Mahal help him as tired as he's starting to feel, the way they're laying to together stirs a fire in his blood. The look on their faces is too close to innocent for how they're dressed. Though their eyes are full of promise and mischief.

“Come over here and find out," Fili purrs. Then both Fili and Nori reach their hands out for him, beckoning him to join them. Bofur is tempted but instead chooses to walk around to the side of the bed and lay down there.

"'M an old dwarf, I need my rest," he teases. He throws an arm over his eyes and doesn't see the doubting look that Fili and Nori share. For a moment none of the three dwarves makes a sound besides their breathing, they're so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

When no argument comes from either of the other two dwarves, Bofur peaks out from under his arm to check on them. That's when they descend upon him, kissing every inch of skin they can reach. Nori kisses around the mess he'd left on Bofur's stomach while Fili kisses the miner's neck and chest. Bofur growls playfully and cups both of them by the back of their necks and brings them up for a few more kisses each. They're nothing more than a few quick pecks against their lips but that words for him since he wants as many kisses as e can get from both of them.

"You haven't fucked Fili yet though," Nori points out. The prince sticks his lower lip out and makes puppy dog eyes that could rival his brother's. Bofur nearly laughs but only just manages to keep himself under control.

"Aye that's unfair of me but it is my name day after all. I should be able to lay about," he says while trying and failing to fight back a smile. Fili's own grin grows wider as he looks between Nori and Bofur.

"Oh that's fine." Fili hums and moves to staddle Bofur's hips. "You just lay back and enjoy the view."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy word count batman. This is the most smut I've ever written by myself in a single story and there's still another chapter to go...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of three because it felt like too much to post at once so I hope everyone will forgive me for making you wait until after Christmas for the second chapter.
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello!


End file.
